¿Por qué?, Porque, Nunca y Siempre
by QaramellTem
Summary: One-Shot?/ "Por qué siempre en mi pensamiento? ... Porque eres la luz que ilumina mi camino. Se que me muero .. Te amo. - Te amo Eres la persona más importante en mi vida ... No quiero perderte.\ ¡Gracias por Sus R&R!


Siempre he querido hacer algo, pero mi cobardía ha podido más que yo, y no me lo ha permitido.

Siempre he deseado pronunciar dos palabras y así poder vivir en paz.

Siempre me he dicho a mi mismo -"Otro día será" ....

Pero hoy veo que ya no existe un mañana ...

Que mi deseo jamás nunca se cumplirá ...

Demonios mi cobardía cobra otro punto a su favor.

Nunca podré hacer lo que había deseado, anhelado ...

¿Por qué rayos no tuve el valor para hacerlo?

Siempre ha tenido la razón sobre mi

_**"Eres un vago llorica"**_

Medukusai mujer hasta en el último minuto de mi vida ... pienso en ti.

¿Por qué?

Porque eres lo más problemático que me ha pasado ...

Pero también lo más bello.

Nunca seré el hombre que tome tu mano cuando por las calles te encuentres caminando ...

Nunca podré ser aquel que pase su brazo por encima de tus hombros ...

Nunca seré aquel que te resguarde en sus brazos ...

Aunque siempre digas que no es necesario.

Nunca seré aquel que tenga el honor de hacerte perder tu virginidad ...

Nunca seré aquel de quién tendrás un hijo ...

Nunca seré aquel que siquiera tuvo los suficientes pantalones para decir "Te amo"

Maldita cobardía ,,, más puntos a tu favor.

¿Por qué Kami-sama eh?

Seguramente es porque ella no es para mí ...

Y entonces ...

¿Por qué permitiste que me enamorara perdidamente de ella?

Tal vez querías que muriera de amor y no así ...

Siempre he sido un terco y un orgulloso ...

Terco porque aunque sabía que ella no era para mí ... la deseo.

Orgulloso porque jamás pude decir "Gracias" a ella.

Pero hoy si digo gracias ...

Gracias mujer , me diste los más bellos momentos a tu lado, aunque ni lo supieses.

Mierda !, soy un estúpido, un idiota, soy escoria.

¿Por qué nunca pude decírselo, aunque siempre quise?

Tan fácil que es decirlo ...

Tan sencillo ...

Que hasta otro hombre se lo dirá algún día ...

Pero es demasiado "problemático" para un "genio" como yo ...

Maldita la hora en la que la gente comenzó a pensar que yo era un genio ...

Cuando sólo soy un estúpido, un mediocre, un idiota, un tonto, en fin ...

Mi cerebro es tan pequeño que ni siquiera he podido encontrar más adjetivos insultativos para mí.

Escuchó unos gritos, provenientes de afuera de esta habitación de hospital ...

- **Dejénme pasar !**.Conozco esa voz, esa problemática pero hermosa voz.

- **Señorita Sabaku , no puede pasar !!.** Dice un enfermero

- **Temari-san será mejor que esperes a Shikamaru-kun afuera, no está para recibir visitas**.

- **Entiende Sakura Quiero y tengo que verlo ahora**.

- **Temari !!! Ya se te ha dicho que no puedes ver al Nara !!!.** Grita fuertemente Gaara.

- **No entiendes !!! Nadie entiende !!! Tengo que verlo !!**

- **Eh ! Gaara entiende que nuestra hermanita está enamorada del vago cabeza de piña !.** Ríe Kankuro . No se porque, pero mi corazón late a mil por hora, sólo espera que no sea mi fin.

- **Serás estúpido !!.** Y se oye un golpe seco, y una queja de parte del dañado por este.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, no sé si es Sakura o ella ...

Pero ... ¿Acaso escuché bien?

**_"Entiende Sakura Quiero y tengo que verlo"_**

Ah Kami-sama te agradezco dejarme escucharla aunque sea por una última vez.

- **Hola vago !.** Dice con algo de dificultad.

- **Hola mi problemática ..**

- **¿Q-q-qué has dicho?**

- **MI Problemática ... auh**. Siento un dolor cada vez que tomo una bocanada de aire.

- **S-s Vago , ni siquiera herido dejarás de llamarme así**

- **Bueno entonces ahora te diré de otra forma ...**

-** Ah si ?** ^^. Se que finge una sonrisa. - **¿Cuál?**

- **MI amor ...**

- **Vago creo que te está afectando un poco el cerebro ...**

- **Tú crees ? .. No ..**

- **Ya no sabes lo que dices !!!**

- **Si, estaré medio moribunto pero aún así se lo que estoy diciendo AMOR ...**

- O///O

- **Ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo pero ...**

- **Te amo !!.** Dice ella

- **Adivinaste lo que iba a decir ..**

- **Es que yo ...**

- **Es que además de hermosa ... Eres inteligente ...**

- **Déjame hablar !!.** Grita sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

- **Está bien, pero dime lo que realmente sientes no trates de darme falsas ilusiones**

Se me acerca y me da un beso.

- **Te amo** . Le digo sin más. Me regala otro beso.

- **Eres la persona más importante en mi vida Shikamaru ...**

- **Lástima que nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo cuando debía**

- **No digas eso**

- **Se que me muero**

- **No es así**

- **Soy patético ... un ninja "estratega" que falla usando su propia estrategia ...**

- **No digas eso ... Shikamaru .. yo sé que te recuperarás ...**

- **Siempre me había preguntado que pasaría después de decirte cuanto te** **amaba ..**

- **Y?**

- **Nunca me lo imagine así ... Que tu me correspondieras y yo me estuviera muriendo**

- **Ya basta TE VAS A RECUPERAR !!**

- **Siempre me pregunté por qué estabas en mi pensamiento ...**

**Porque eres la luz que ilumina mi camino ...**

- **Te amo demasiado .. No te quiero dejar ir !!.** Me dice nuevamente llorando.

- **Pero tendrás que hacerlo ...**

- **Quédate conmigo ... Está noche ...**

- **Je , es lo mismo que te iba a pedir ...** Le digo .

Se recostó a mi lado y así la acurruque levemente en mis brazos , ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas. Dormí placidamente , ya estaba en paz.

Una luz apareció frente mío...

- **Creo que ya ha sido mi fin**

- **Eso crees Nara ?**

- **Eh ? Gaara ?!!**

- **Si y Yo también** . Dijo Kankurou

- **Bueno y vosotros que hacéis aqui , se supone que es el paraíso ..**

- **Y según tú ¿Qué tiene que haber en el paraíso?**

- **Pues en mi paraíso personal .. muchas chicas como tu hermana**. Dije sin más pues estaba completamente seguro que ya no estaba vivo.

- **Eres un idiota Nara .. Te partiré la cara**

- **Partemela ! De todas formas ya se que ella me ama ... Así que no tengo nada que temer ! Aparte estoy muerto Gaara !**

- **Serás aún más idiota cabeza de piña ! No estás muerto ...**

- **Aún.** Decía Gaara mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

- **Oh no !**

- **Gaara-sama !! Kankurou-san! Les recuerdo que el paciente no puede tener otra visita que no sea vuestra hermana**. Gracias Sakura me has salvado pensé.

- **Hmpp**

- **Buenos Días Vago !**

- **Bueno os dejo solos** ;D

- **Gracias Sakura** ^^ **Y ¿Cómo ha amanecido mi vago?**

- **Estás realmente segura que no es el paraíso?** . Le pregunto a Temari.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.** Me dice extrañada. Me le acercó y le doy un beso en los labios, me separo por la falta de oxígeno.

- **Porque me siento como si estuviera en él.**

- ^^ **Te amo**

- **Te amo más que ayer ...**

- **Dirás que hace cinco meses que me lo dijiste ..**

- **¿QQUÉEEE?? Tanto tiempo ha pasado amor ...**

- **Si , te has quedado inconsiente , hoy Sakura me dijo que despertaste y vine lo más pronto que pude ... Tuvimos miedo de perderte ...**

- **Tú y ..?**

- **Ah ! Cierto no te lo he dicho ... Shikamaru**. Suspiró. - **Vamos a tener un hijo !**

- **¿QQUUÉEEE??!!! No me lo tomes a mal pero ...**

- **Si Shikamaru vamos a tener un hijo.**

- **Pero bueno tú y yo .. aam ...**

- **Qué ?**

- **Nunca hemos hecho el amor O///O**

- **Vago !!!**- Grito algo enojada, menos mal que la puerta estaba ó para tranquilizarse. - **Verás ...**

****

- **Ya recordaste ?** . Me dijo sonrojada

- **Si ya **

- **Entonces ..?**

- **Te amo más que nunca !**

- **Yo también amor**

* * *

**_" La historia a acabado bien para ambos ... pero tú ¿Qué esperas? ... Estás esperando a que tú amor se muera? O este en peligro de alejarse de ti ? .. Hazlo ahora o algún día te estarás lamentando por no haberlo hecho ... "_**

* * *

Hoolaaa !!

Me ha gustado, aunque lo del bebé no lo tenía planeado xD

La Inspiración ... lo que hace xD

Cuidense !

aa **tixtutemari Gracias por el link lo checaré pronto !**

Esp Genial capi !

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews en otras de mis historias !!

Aún sigo pensando bien el capi de "Jamás Debiste Olvidarlo"

Así que no os deseperáis !

Que pronto tendréis en sus monitores la conti de "Jamás Debiste Olvidarlo"!!

Y si tú , lector o lectora, no sabes que es "Jamás Debiste Olvidarlo" Lánzate a mi perfil y en "Mis Historias" Verás abajo de "Mis Ojos" dicho fic al que hago alusión xD

También a los que esperan capi epilogo de "Una Boda Demasiado Problemática" Tranquilos pronto pronto ! xD

Besos !

Saayooo !

Atte.

Tem


End file.
